Wasteland 2/Character Creation
Recruit Your Squads Left: 4 possible members of your squad. Right: Custom Character creation and 9 pre-made characters. *Fade, Slick, Big Bert, Cold-Eye, Cherry Bomb, Pills, Hex, Bear, Widow O'Neill Custom Character 'Attributes' C.L.A.S.S.I.C. attribute system starts with each attribute at 3, in a range of 1 to 10, and 7 extra points to distribute. Dropping all the attributes to a value of 1 will give 21 attribute points to distribute, and an extra attribute point to distribute is gained every ten levels. With the current level cap of 50, this gives each character a total of 26 attribute points that can be used to raise attributes above their minimum value to a total of 33 attribute points (26 at your disposal and 7 being used up to keep each attribute at a minumum of 1). Coordination The number of Action Points derives from Coordination and the sum of Strength, Intelligence, and Speed. Action Points = 3 + RoundDown(Coordination/2) + RoundDown((Strength + Intelligence + Speed)/4) Luck %Critical Hit Chance = RoundDown(Luck/2) + Critical Chance from Weapon Skill + Critical Chance from Weapon %'Chance to Evade' derives from Speed, Awareness, and Luck. %Chance to Evade = Speed + RoundDown(Awareness/2) + RoundDown(Luck/2) Luck provides bonuses to non-combat skill rolls. One point of Luck reduces the chance of Critical Failure and increases the chance of Critical Success by 1%. Each turn, additional Action Points are awarded on successful Luck rolls (Luck vs random number from 1 to 100)(2 Rolls). Each level, an additional Hit Point is awarded on successful Luck rolls (Luck*5 vs random number from 1 to 100)(Number of Rolls varies with level). Luck roll count per level up: 2 level < 11 4 level >= 11 6 level >= 16 Awareness Combat Initiative derives from Awareness and Speed. Combat Initiative = 5 + Awareness + RoundDown(Speed/2) %'Chance to Evade' derives from Speed, Awareness, and Luck. %Chance to Evade = Speed + RoundDown(Awareness/2) + RoundDown(Luck/2) Range of View = 25 + Perception + (Awareness/2) Strength The number of Action Points derives from Coordination and the sum of Strength, Intelligence, and Speed. Action Points = 3 + RoundDown(Coordination/2) + RoundDown((Strength + Intelligence + Speed)/4) Base CON = 14 + (Strength * 3) Max Carry Weight (Pounds) = 45 + (Strength * 12) Higher difficulties disable automatic regeneration during travel. CON Restored Per Tick = Max(1,RoundDown(Strength/2)) Bonus Critical Damage for Melee Weapons(%) = 10*Strength Speed The number of Action Points derives from Coordination and the sum of Strength, Intelligence, and Speed. Action Points = 3 + RoundDown(Coordination/2) + RoundDown((Strength + Intelligence + Speed)/4) %'Chance to Evade' derives from Speed, Awareness, and Luck. %Chance to Evade = Speed + RoundDown(Awareness/2) + RoundDown(Luck/2) Combat Initiative derives from Awareness and Speed. Combat Initiative = 5 + Awareness + RoundDown(Speed/2) Intelligence The number of Action Points derives from Coordination and the sum of Strength, Intelligence, and Speed. Action Points = 3 + RoundDown(Coordination/2) + RoundDown((Strength + Intelligence + Speed)/4) A character's Intelligence determines their maximum Surgeon skill. Charisma Certain NPCs will only join if the party's Charisma total exceeds set values. Quirks As of Wasteland 2 Director's Cut, you may now select 1 starting quirk. You do not have to select a quirk. Skills You start with 12 Skill Points. 2 points are required to unlock skill levels 1, 2 and 3. 4 points for levels 4, 5 and 6. 6 points for levels 7, 8 and 9. 8 Points for level 10. Combat Skills *Assault Rifles *Bladed Weapons *Blunt Weapons *Brawling *Energy Weapons *Handguns *Heavy Weapons *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns Stats affected by combat skills: *Base Chance to Hit *Base Critical Hit Chance *AoE Radius Bonus *Additional Critical Damage *Bonus Range *Reload Cost Decrease *Jam Rate Reduction *Additional Shots Per Burst *Energy Weapon Damage Bonus *Shotgun Range Damage Reduction Knowledge Skills *Alarm Disarming *Computer Science *Demolitions *Field Medic *Lockpicking *Mechanical Repair *Safecracking *Surgeon *Toaster Repair General Skills *Animal Whisperer *Barter *Brute Force *Hard Ass *Kiss Ass *Leadership *Outdoorsman *Perception *Smart Ass *Weaponsmithing Dossier Personal Information: *Name: text box *Age: 16 - 99 years *Religion: Atheist, Buddhist, Christian, Hindu, Indigenous, Jewish, Mormon, Muslim, None, Sikh *Smokes: Bones, Coffin Nails, Nico-Pops, None, Red Rooster, Styx *Ethnicity: African, American, Arabic, Asian, European, Indian, Latino, Native American, Russian *Biography: text area *Gender: Female/Male Appearance Left: 3D render Center Top: Portrait Center Bottom: Hair, Head, Torso, Packs, Legs, Skin Tone options Right: Save Category:Wasteland 2